1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an article of manufacture for the slow release of a volatilizable substance such as deodorizing means, insecticides, repellants, perfumes, medicaments and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Articles of diverse types for the regulated, incremental release of a volatilizable substance over a period of time are well known in the art. Wick-type deodorizer dispensers having a stem portion retractably extensible from its container at the manipulation of the user to expose a fresh increment of volatilizable deodorizer as needed. Though effective under limited conditions, such dispensing devices entail many objectionable aspects. The outer containers of such dispensing devices are bulky, and are highly visible in use, often producing esthetically displeasing effects that clash with surroundings. Also such devices are often difficult to manipulate. Moreover, the immersed impregnated wick is directly exposed to the surrounding variable ambient conditions and relative humidity which often leads to unpredictable and often unduly accelerated volatilizing into the surrounding environment.
Envelope type or packet containers having an adsorbent pad saturated and a scented member disposed and likewise entensibly retractable to predetermined positions of projection are similarly objectionable. In either case, the whim of the user is the ultimate criteria for determining the rate and amount of scented vapor to be dispensed.
Representative prior art in this regard includes, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,345 which describes a deodorizer dispensing packet comprising opposed front and back sheets sealed together along their peripheral portions, each of the sheets preferably comprising an aluminum foil layer sandwiched between an inner polyethylene layer and an outer paper layer. Within the sealed enclosure is disposed an absorbent material, preferably porous paper impregnated with perfume. The packet is structurally adapted to be torn horizontally whereby to open the packet and enable withdrawal of the internally disposed impregnated porous paper for direct exposure to the surrounding atmosphere. An adhesive stripping is provided on one surface of the packet permitting its attachment to a suitable surface. Thus, the barrier foil layers are not removably attached and dispensing of the scented vapors is made possible only by tearing open the packet, the structure being so adapted. This device is thus similar to the "wick" type dispensers previously discussed hereinbefore.
Molded plastic box type dispensing means was more recently promulgated in the art, but proved only partly remedial. In the case of the molded plastic box type dispensers, such as household "air fresheners", the effective surface area available to pass vapor is limited since only the facing surface is exposed to the atmosphere. Moreover, these articles are likewise of rather bulky construction, difficult to manipulate and relatively costly to manufacture and assemble.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,478 describes a block of deodorizing material such as a wax impregnated with a deodorizing substance. Removable protective coverings are provided on opposed surfaces of the block. An adhesive coating may also be provided on the rearward surface overcoated with the protective covering. A rigid plastic plate acting as a barrier may be interposed between the block and adhesive layer. This patent describes a rigid plastic cage structure in which having side and end walls and a foraminous surface through which vapors escape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,828 describes a sealed envelope structure for containing liquid emulsions or impregnated pads for dispensing vapors to the atmosphere. In this patent, vapor release occurs through all surfaces of the envelope. Neither barrier layers nor adhesive means for attaching the envelope to a surface are described.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,677 describes a vapor dispensing device comprising a rupturable container containing a scented material disposed within a paper container. The device is activated by pressing the envelope in a manner to cause rupture of the internally disposed container. The paper container, being porous to liquids, allows the scented material to flow thereoutof.
It is a principle object of this invention to provide an article for dispensing volatilizable substances from within the article to the surrounding environment at the desired time of use.
An object of the present invention is to provide an article capable of dispensing volatilizable substance emanating from a liquid semi-solid (gel), or solid source, in regulated, linear quantities over a prolonged period of time.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such an article embodying structural features enabling efficient utilization of volatilizable substances and only at time of desired use.
A further object of the invention is to provide such an article wherein loss of volatilizable substance through premature dispensing thereof is avoided before desired use and minimized in actual use.
It is another object of this invention to provide a slow vapor release from the surface of the article wherein there is a linear rate of release of the vapor to the surrounding atmosphere.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a slow vapor release article which effectively and efficiently utilizes each unit of vaporizable substance contained in the article.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such an article embodying structural features enabling its positioning on a variety of environmental surfaces.
Yet a still further object of the invention is to provide such an article having an arrangement of parts conducive to efficient mass production and relatively inexpensive manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent hereinafter as the description proceeds.
Broadly speaking, the article of this invention is an outer layer of polymeric material bonded to an inner layer of barrier material along their peripheral portions to define a reservoir portion for containing a volatilizable substance, and a second barrier layer releasably secured to the outer polymeric layer, whereby the volatilizable material is contained within the reservoir until the second barrier layer is removed to permit the volatilizable material to disperse from the exposed surface of the polymeric material to the surrounding atmosphere.
In other words, the present invention provides an article for the controlled slow dispersion of a volatilizable substance to the surrounding atmosphere which comprises a sealed pouch joined along the periphery to define a substantially centrally disposed reservoir portion for containing a volatilizable liquid substance, with the outer wall of the pouch comprising a non-bulk flow, molecular dispersion permitting polymer and a barrier layer removably bonded to and completely covering the outer surface thereof, whereby the barrier layer prevents migration of volatilizable substance to the surrounding atmosphere until the barrier type is removed from the polymer layer.
The invention is described but not limited by reference to the accompanying drawing herein: